Winter War
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: Another Cindy and James Story. How much trouble could the nine year old children of Shego and Kim get into in a park in winter? Too much for one poor Global Justice agent.


Winter war

Yes, it's another Cindy and James story. Why? I'm bored of angst and don't have enough time to do long stories. I will get back to the others, but I don't want to just punch them out.

* * *

"I wonder where Cindy is?" James Possible-Stoppable asked his father.

"She's probably a little held up." Ron said to his 9 year old son. The park was a winter wonderland, with snow drifts, kids playing, snow men (non-animate) and all the other signs of life. Kim was off doing community service, not for anything Shego related, but the court had ruled that any "reasonable person" would have understood the danger of serving her cooking to the unprepared at the Friendship ceremony of Middleton and her sister city of London. It had been a pretty fast decision, but then Kim and Shego had…an expedited process for them.

Speaking of that…

"Hey Wade." Ron said on his communicator, "Any word from parliament?"

"No declaration of war yet…but they're waiting to see what the PM says once they've finished pumping his stomach".

"He'll get over it. Besides, didn't he realize something was wrong when the food started to _glow?_"

* * *

"Mom! It's not that bad of a storm."

"Don't mom me! The last thing I want is for you to catch a cold…or pneumonia…or maybe get…are you certain you don't want to just play indoors?" Shego asked her daughter who was rapidly being enshrouded in the clothes she was wearing.

"Dad!" Cindy said, "I thought you promised to delete those shows…"

Drakken looked nervous. "Well, ah, your mother made a back up copy of _When Snow Attacks…._ I didn't think it'd be a trouble. Seriously dear, maybe we shouldn't put quite so-" A green flame bloomed. "Right, never mind. Well, I'm off to take care of the twins!"

"_Dad!"_

_"_Bye!"Drakken said as he beat his retreat._  
_

"Okay, Cindy, now just one more scarf…hmmm…that's a little light, maybe two more scarves…."

"_Mom-mphg!"

* * *

  
_

James was getting ancy. Cindy had said her mom and dad were going to bring her here today…maybe they should have just walked. Then, he saw a familiar Green and Black SUV (fusion powered) stop by the park parking lot and someone got out. James charged that way.

_Finally_ time for some sledding!

At the concealed recon position, Agent James Wilkin's waited with his team. Will Du was convinced that the Subject, one Shego Lipsky, was just performing some elaborate plot to fool them. It was evidently a very _good_ plot, given that she hadn't broken cover for ten years.

Or maybe Du was just a paranoid Git.

Meanwhile, James was heading Cindy's way as he heard her mom shout out: "Be careful dear and don't get wet!"

"Mom!" an oddly muffled cry.

Then James got a look at Cindy and he slowed up…stopped, and stared in disbelief. His sled fell from his hands.

Cindy looked like a mummy. She had three scarves, what looked like two jackets, an over coat, mufflers, a heavy hat, snow boots, and what looked like a radio _survival_ beacon clipped to her front. She was wearing so many clothes that her arms were forced to a nearly perpendicular position from her body.

"Cindy?" James asked.

"Yes?" Came the muffled voice.

"What happened?"

"Mom." James had a thought.

"Can you move?" The figure waddled towards him. He could barely see her face—in fact her eyes were the only thing he could see, some bangs of black hair escaping from the ensemble, looking for all the world like an angry arctic mummy that had escaped just in time.

"A little."

"And your hands?"

"No."

"Oh." He said. Cindy looked at her nine year old friend's grin, and remembered a certain incident yesterday at school when she'd managed to tag him with a dozen snowballs. James was now building a snowball.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." He said.

"You _can't_." She paused, "It's…what a Villain would do!"

"I've been thinking about that. Mom and dad never seemed to have as much money in the old days as your mom and dad." He finished the snow ball.

"Don't you dare!" She paused, and thought…what was it Uncle Hego had said? Right! "Villainous wealth is never as good as honest poverty!"

He paused, and looked at her. "Do you really believe that?"

"Um…not really."

"Good. I don't either." With that he unleashed the snowball, which flew, unerringly, into the only place that wasn't covered—the slit that exposed Cindy's eyes. Spluttering and gasping, she fell back like the Stay-Puft marshmallow man, as James laughed, howled, and pointed. His father paused, and looked.

"James?"

"Yes dad?" James looked at his father, it had just been a _snowball_. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Not from me…but if Cindy has any of her mother's personality back when she was…" Ron Never completed the statement.

There was an explosion of bright pink energy as the clothes flew off in a number of directions, conjuring a horrified gasp from Shego, leaving Cindy standing in her combat suit (complete with the two back reflective panels that Shego put on every one she made for her daughter), blazing with pink fire.

"Oh." James said. "You wore your suit?"

"Un-huh…" Cindy said, "I never know when I'm going to have to defeat a villain."

"Like who?"

"Like Mr. Throws snowballs at people who can't fight back!"

"Oh. Dad?" James asked for parental wisdom.

Ron provided it. "Run."

"Okay." Suddenly with pink (not very hot, but it could knock you on your tail) plasma flying over his head, James was running for his life. Not only that, but Cindy had been practicing, scooping up snow with her kinetic plasma field (a trick Shego had never mastered) and was throwing huge gobs at him.

Behind her, Shego grabbed all the clothes and chased after her daughter.

"Cindy! _Cindy_, It's too cold and you'll catch your death of cold! Come back!"

At the hidden observation post, Agent Wilkins looked up just in time to see a nine year old go diving over them, putting his foot down directly on the back of one of the agents.

"Sorry!" He shouted. Wilkins looked back just in time so see another kid, this one enshrouded in…._pink_ fire? She charged through them, her fire blazing.

"I'll GET YOU JAMES!"

"ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!"

Then Wilkins looked up. Cindy's plasma wasn't that hot…but it had evidently been hot enough to loosen the masses of snow in the tree above them.

"oh no." He said, before they were buried by the girl made avalanche.

Moments later, Shego came charging over, burdened by all of Cindy's outer clothes. "Cindy!" She called and then heard something that sounded like a groan and she ran through the new fallen snow. Some of the things she stepped on didn't _feel_ like Snow, either.

Moment's later, Agent Wilkins had dug himself out, and saw James, laughing and dodging Cindy's plasma, while her mother ran behind her, holding her clothes and shouting: "Cindy, _baby_ you'll catch pneumonia!" Ron was sitting on a bench watching it all laughing so hard no sound was coming out. Wilkins paused, and turned to the communications specialist who had just extracted herself from the new snow bank.

"Call Du, tell him he's paranoid, they're legit and we're going somewhere warm."

* * *

End.


End file.
